Jammed
by PegamooseG
Summary: When the TARDIS is stuck in space in the path of an oncoming planet, the Doctor enlists the help of an astronomer. Will he be able to move the Old Girl in time? Or, will she become a spectacular addition to this year's meteor shower?


After closing his mind to their encounters with angry aliens and concentrating solely on the rhythmic churning of the TARDIS's engine, Jasper had finally fallen asleep. All that running had taken a lot out of him. Then again, Jasper was not exactly in the best shape to be running away from anything, even when the things he had run away from had pointy teeth, sharp talons, or deadly lasers. At least the last one had poor aim. He slept briefly, until he felt something pinch his nose.

Looking up with eyes crossed, a tiny bird perched itself on the end of his pointy nose. He wondered if one of the Doctor's pets had got out of its cage. Did the Doctor even own a pet? He yelped when the bird pulled a few hairs from his head and flew off to its nest in a nearby tree.

Trees. The TARDIS didn't have trees in it…did it?

Jasper sat up and looked around. He and the bed rested in a field of flowers surrounded by a ring of trees. The Doctor sat cross-legged on the corner of the bed. He fiddled with some kind of electronic device, his sonic screwdriver whirring at the device's internal circuitry.

"Doctor?"

"Jasper. Now that we remember each other's names, you can help me with something," the Doctor said without looking up from the device.

"What am I and the bed doing in a field of flowers?" Jasper asked. "Are we still on the TARDIS?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I teleported you off the TARDIS."

"Ok. Why?"

"I heard a noise. I thought there was either a bear or a growly, alien thing in the room. Apparently, I was mistaken," he said. The Doctor looked from the device to Jasper and added, "Blimey, you can snore."

"That still doesn't answer why we're in a field…with a bed."

"Why? Why not saying, 'Thank you, Doctor, for saving me from sleep apnea'?"

"Um…thank you?"

"You're welcome. Why don't you tell me why you're in this particular bed? This is not your bed. This one is mine. Well…Technically, all the beds are mine. Except, technically, they aren't, because the TARDIS isn't technically mine. Regardless…Why this bed? Didn't I tell you to use the bed down the hall from this one?"

"I tried that bed, but that one was too hard. This one was just right," Jasper said. He swung his feet out of the sheets and sat on the edge.

"I was mistaken. You're not a bear. You're Goldilocks," the Doctor said. He furrowed his brow, and then went back to fiddling with the device in his hand.

Jasper dangled his legs over the edge of the bed. He still felt exhausted, but at least his legs got a bit of a rest before the next bit of running. He bounced lightly on the edge of the bed, but stopped when he realized he might be interfering with whatever the Doctor was doing.

Jasper looked around. The wild flowers displayed more vibrant colors than the ones he knew on Earth. The insects chirping and the birds singing had a familiar feel, too. The planet seemed very Earth-like, except for the second moon in the late afternoon sky. "Doctor, where are we?"

"The planet Jydu. The fourth planet in the Fylar system. There's a province on this planet that makes some of the best cheese, unfortunately, the cheese is human intolerant," the Doctor said. He looked down at the bed and then around at the surroundings. "Since the bed is here, I can give it a bit of spring cleaning. Did you know there is also a breed of dust mite on this planet that can give this bed a proper spring cleaning, and by springs, I mean the bed springs. They feed on the rust of the bed springs, and then excrete fluff back into the mattress, making it extra poofy. Why do you think this bed is my favorite?"

Jasper leapt off the bed. He suddenly felt the urge to find a bathtub. Besides washing dust mite excrement from himself, a shower might help him wake up.

Jasper looked around. He was there with the Doctor and the bed, but something was missing.

"Doctor," Jasper asked, "If we aren't _in_ the TARDIS, then where is it?"

"It's parked over that way," the Doctor said, waving his screwdriver vaguely at a portion of the sky opposite the two moons.

"Why not bring it with you to Jydu?"

"For someone who just woke up, you're so full of questions. I left it in space, because the parking break is jammed," the Doctor said.

Jasper sensed his line of questioning was agitating the Doctor. In his short time they've been together, the more the Doctor avoided the answer, the closer Jasper seemed to approach the truth. A past girlfriend of his exhibited similar behavior. Jasper continued to press him. "How did the parking break get jammed?"

"With jam from my sandwich. As I said…jammed. Pay attention," the Doctor said. He rammed the device and the screwdriver into the pockets of his jacket. He leapt from the bed, clapped his hands together, and rubbed them vigorously. "Are you ready to help me? Or, are you going to continue questioning me until this planet is destroyed?"

Jasper chuckled nervously. He hoped the Doctor was joking. It being the Doctor, he was positive it was probably not a joke.

"I need to find a telescope. Are you coming?" the Doctor asked, zipping away through the trees.

Jasper jogged to catch up with the Doctor's brisk pace. He thought, _Oh no. Not more running._

The Doctor found a trail leading to a nearby town beyond the trees. Keeping his speedy pacing, he followed the trail to a sidewalk that wound through the town square. Jasper thought the people of Jydu looked human. Then again, so did the Doctor. Everyone's clothes were similar, only plain and nondescript. None of their clothes look labeled by a brand nor sported much design. They dressed very generic. And every person they passed, their behaviors started and ended the same. Everyone greeted them with a warm smile, which faded instantly after the Doctor asked where he could find a telescope. At the word "telescope", their smiles disappeared, they avoided eye contact with them, and walked away as quick as they could without looking back.

"Don't tell me—Planet Jydu is infested with killer telescopes," Jasper said.

"I don't understand. A telescope is a scientific instrument. Why is everyone so afraid of telescopes?" the Doctor said.

A man seated at a table outside a cafe, set down his mug, cleared his throat and said, "That depends. Are you using the telescope for astronomy? Or, admiring the glory of Her creation?"

The Doctor stopped, took two steps backward, and spun on his heels to face the man outside the cafe. Jasper dance-tripped sideways to avoid him, the man with the coffee, and another couple hurrying away.

"There's an ongoing debate about who or what created the universe, and especially Its gender, but a bit of both, I suppose: astronomy and admiration," the Doctor said.

The man gulped the last of his coffee, set down his mug, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He looked up and down the street, and then said in a hushed tone, "In that case, perhaps I can be of assistance. My name's Puck. What is it you are looking for?"

"I'm the Doctor. And, this is Jasper, my…hitchhiker," the Doctor said, introducing Jasper who waved lamely from behind. He pointed again to a vague region of the sky, and said. "My ship is stuck up there. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Your ship must be pretty small," Puck said.

"Only on the outside. On the inside, you could say she's a bit more roomy."

"Just a bit," Jasper snorted.

"I think I can be of assistance. But, we'll need to take this conversation somewhere less public. Follow me."

Puck led the Doctor and Jasper to another part of the forest to his two-story cabin. The downstairs of the cabin was open like a studio apartment. There was one main room that included the kitchen, living area, and bedroom with the restroom and closet built into one of the shorter walls. On the opposite wall, a doorway opened to a staircase to Puck's loft observatory. Jasper could tell Puck spent most of his time in the observatory and left the downstairs mostly undisturbed. The observatory reminded Jasper of the Doctor and his TARDIS. The room was filled with books, mostly about electronics and the astro-sciences. Equations and dates filled the three whiteboards positioned around the room, while printouts and notebooks littered the two tables. In the center of the room was Puck's telescope hooked up to a computer. The Doctor swept his hand across the equipment and called it "an instrument of beauty".

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to position your telescope to…" the Doctor started to say.

"49.67 zed-12-apple," Puck recited with the Doctor.

"Exactly. How did you know?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm familiar with that area of space. _Quite_ familiar. In fact, I already have the telescope tracking that point, but I'd like you to see some pictures first."

"They aren't cat pictures, are they? I've seen enough cats, especially ones pretending to be nurses," the Doctor said.

Puck gave the Doctor a quizzical look, shook his head, and then picked up a stack of pictures from one of the tables. He cleared off a portion of the table so he could display them side-by-side for his guests.

"Every year, Jydu's orbit passes through that portion of space. And, every year, Jydu is pelted with space debris. At least, for the last seventeen years it has. You might think that it's an annual meteor shower, but it's not. It's this," Puck said, and pointed to the center of each picture.

The picture displayed out of focus constellations surrounding a small clump of rocks. Each picture had the same constellations, but with different clumps of rocks in the center. The Doctor looked from picture to picture. He pulled a magnifying glass from his pocket and progressed through the stack of Puck's pictures examining each one.

"What happened seventeen years ago?" the Doctor asked.

"That's the year everything changed. I was a member of a team of scientists who created a satellite which used tractor beams meant to protect Jydu from asteroids and other space debris from getting too close to the planet. We failed. A large asteroid got past our satellite and leveled Hyve City, which used to be a government-run casino resort. That city funded a majority of the government's operations so the population didn't need to pay taxes. After the city was destroyed, the church claimed it was an act of God to punish our world for Hyve City's sins. The church bailed out the government and then defunded many of the scientific research committees on the basis that science can neither control nor prevent an act God," Puck explained.

"Which is why there are telescope fearing believers," Jasper said.

Puck nodded, and said, "I believe in science more than a vengeful deity. I also believe our satellite was caught in the anomaly you see in these pictures which is why it failed to protect Hyve City from the asteroid."

"And now my TARDIS is caught, too," the Doctor said.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. In another few hours, your craft is going to be part of this year's meteor shower," Puck said.

"Not if I can help it," the Doctor said.

"What is the anomaly? Is it like a tar pit in space?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not really sure. That's why I've been observing it. Smaller space debris gets stuck in it, while larger objects, like Jydu, plow right through it," Puck said.

"More like a person walking through a spider web," the Doctor said. "Let me see those pictures again."

Somewhere downstairs, a door slammed.

A woman shouted, "Puck!" followed by stomping up the stairs.

The woman burst into the observatory and asked, "What in Jydu are you up to?"

She was a foot shorter than Puck with a muscular stature. She stood with arms akimbo, glaring at Puck.

"Hello Nula. Gentlemen, meet my parole officer."

Nula's eyes narrowed into razor-sharp slits.

"And, wife," Puck added, smirking.

Puck strode across the room and pecked Nula on the cheek. She ignored the kiss and stormed up to the Doctor and Jasper.

"Which of you has been shooting his mouth off abut telescopes?"

Jasper pointed to the Doctor.

"Why do you need my husband's telescope?" Nula demanded.

"Shut up," the Doctor said plainly.

"Excuse me?" Nula asked.

"You may be excused, but you'll miss me about to do something very clever that might just save the lives of everyone on this planet," the Doctor said.

"Oh, not again," Jasper mumbled.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Nula asked.

"Can anyone name the constellation these three stars belong to?" the Doctor said, pointing to bright dots close to the edges of the picture.

Jasper shrugged and shook his head. Nula did not know, either.

"Puck? You're the resident astronomer. You should be able to name it."

"Um," Puck said, and also shook his head.

"Trick question. These three objects, whatever they are, do not belong to a constellation because the three objects are not stars. Together, they form a perfect equilateral triangle. In the middle of the triangle, at the exact center, to be precise, is the web anomaly."

Puck took the pictures from the Doctor and flipped through them. The pictures were very similar. At the center of each picture was the anomaly. The three objects were always positioned around the anomaly, but not in the same alignment as the constellations in the background, and did not always contain all three objects in every picture.

"I never noticed those before. I was too busy concentrating on the center to pay any attention to the peripheral," Puck said.

"I suggest you use your telescope to check your peripheral vision. Objects may be more interesting than they appear," the Doctor said, looking at the pictures over Puck's shoulder.

Puck and the Doctor flew to the telescope's computer. Flipping the page from front to back to front again, Puck scribbled on the back. Before he could finish his work, the Doctor spouted the coordinates of the three objects and instructed him to pick one. Puck typed in the coordinates of one of the objects.

"Puck, stop all this nonsense and come home before you get into more trouble," Nula pleaded.

"It's not nonsense!" Puck bellowed. "Not if I can save more lives." He continued entering the coordinates.

"Hyve City was not your fault," Nula said. She put her hands on his hands positioned over the keyboard. She whispered, "It wasn't your fault."

"Please, Nula, I have to know. I was on that team who should have prevented what happened to Hyve City. For my own peace of mind, I must know what this anomaly is. I need to know why our satellite failed from protecting Jydu. Please."

She sighed and looked away from Puck. She shook her head and left the room.

Jasper followed Nula downstairs, leaving the Doctor and Puck to search for the three strange objects. Nula stood in the kitchen with her eyes closed. Her lips were pursed, she breathed heavily and her clenched fist turned her knuckles white.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

Nula unclenched her fists and exhaled. Sounding defeated, she said, "I'm fine. Puck and his work can be exhausting. I know he means well. And what he does is harmless, even though the church doesn't approve."

Jasper nodded his head as if he understood, which he didn't. At least, not all of it.

"Are you really married to him and his parole officer?" Jasper asked.

"Both are true," she said. She put the kettle on to fix everyone some tea. "After Hyve City, the church assigned members of the congregation to keep tabs on members of the scientific community. I was assigned to Puck. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but when you hang around someone long enough, they start to grow on you. The church approved of our marriage. They thought I could keep a better eye on him living with him. What's the story with you and the Doctor? You two aren't from around here, are you?"

"No. Not at all. I'm from Earth," Jasper said and chuckled. He couldn't begin to guess how many light years away from Earth he was.

"That isn't local. How did you get way out here?" she said. Jasper found it interesting how many alien races knew about the Earth.

"The Doctor and I have a mutual friend, Rory. I was at Rory's bachelor party. Rory stepped out with the Doctor, but the rest of us blokes kept drinking. I had much too much, got pissed, and somehow ended up stranded on a beach of another planet where the ocean was dense enough to walk across. The Doctor arrived to give me a lift home, but said he needed to make a few stops along the way. To the Doctor, a 'few stops on the way home' is like following a band on their world tour, only five times more exhausting."

"Do you trust him?" she asked.

Jasper nodded slowly and said, "He can be a bit…intense, but yeah, I guess I do. You know how some people are danger prone and get hurt a lot?"

Nula nodded.

"The Doctor is like…He's adventure prone. It's not like goes looking for exciting things to do. It's more like he'll go to the store for a bottle of milk and then save the store from alien cows. Now he says he's going to save the planet, I guess from his ship parked in the anomaly."

Jasper helped Nula arrange the cups and kettle on the tray, and then followed her up the stairs carrying the tray.

In the observatory, the Doctor and Puck where quiet. They were listening to the sounds broadcast through the telescope's computer.

"I brought tea," Nula said, but was shushed by the Doctor.

A series of beeping flowed from the computer's speakers. It was faint at first, but got perpetually louder as Puck pecked keys on the keyboard. Jasper set the tray down on one of the cleaner areas of the table.

"A satellite?" Puck whispered.

The Doctor put his finger to his lips. All eyes turned towards him and all ears focussed on the signal. He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and turned it on.

Nula looked as if she were about to question the Doctor's use of technology, but Jasper shook his head at her and she stopped. The screwdriver whirred and the signal beeped even stronger.

"It's a signal," the Doctor said quietly, still listening. "The three objects around your anomaly are chatting to each other. But, what are they saying?"

The beeping continued. Then, a little tune played, like a commercial jingle, and the beeping stopped. The room went quiet.

"What happened? Why did they stop talking? And, what was that little tune?Dee dah dum daah," the Doctor said.

"Dee dah dum daah," Puck repeated. "That's the church's call sign."

"The what?" the Doctor said.

"It's what the church ends their broadcasts with," Nula said. "Every day, they broadcast multiple sermons. Every sermon ends with that little jingle."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Of course. The trinity!"

"The Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit?" Jasper asked.

The Doctor said, "Or, in this case, more like the Mother, the Daughter, and the Hungry Spider."

The Doctor took one of the pictures from the table. Trading his sonic screwdriver for a fat marker, he uncapped the marker with his teeth, and then spit the cap across the table. Connecting the dots on one of the pictures, he drew a perfect equilateral triangle. Then, he drew lines inward from each of the corners to the anomaly in the center.

"Oh my goodness," Nula and Puck said in unison.

"What?" the Doctor asked, looking up at them. He was about to put the uncapped marker into his pocket, but rescued the cap from the table before staining his jacket.

Nula pulled on a chain tucked into her blouse. A pendant of the same symbol as the connect-the-dots drawing dangled from her necklace.

"Is the church behind this?" Nula said in disbelief.

The Doctor's eyes unfocussed. He tilted his head back, chuckled softly, as if laughing at his own joke, then said, "Of course."

"Doctor, do you care to share with the rest of the class?" Jasper asked.

"Don't you see? The church is using science to fight science. It's common that religions, not all, but many of them, use fear to gain followers. It's just like fairy tales frightening children into doing the right thing. In a world with science, people aren't as afraid of words. Knowledge fights fear. But, if you build distrust in science, the sheep become fearful again. Your church built this web to keep the fear alive. I wouldn't doubt if they were behind what happened to Hyve City."

"If the church was responsible, we need to do something to stop them," Puck said.

"And, I don't doubt you will, but there is something a bit more urgent to attend to," the Doctor said. "The TARDIS is still stuck in that web and Jydu is traveling towards her at nearly 30 kilometers per second."

The Doctor bounced up and down on his feet and said, "31.7 kilometers per second to be more precise."

"I'm sorry if your ship will be destroyed by our planet," Puck said.

"Looks like I'll need another ride home," Jasper said.

"She'll be fine, but the people of this planet will need a new home. Besides being a bit more roomy on the inside, it also has a bit more mass on the inside."

Puck looked confused and about to argue with the Doctor.

"Trust me. Time Lord technology," the Doctor said. "At that speed, my ship could punch a hole through your planet."

Puck sputtered in disbelief.

"Like shooting an apple at a bullet," the Doctor added.

"Assuming you're right, Doctor, what can we do? Your ship is up there in that web, and we're down here," Nula said.

"And, we're running out of time," Puck said.

"Nothing says motivation like a countdown," the Doctor said.

"Oh, lord," Jasper muttered.

"That's 'oh, Time Lord'," the Doctor said with a smile. He straightened his bowtie.

From his pocket, he pulled his sonic screwdriver and the device he had been tinkering with. In one graceful movement, he pulled up a chair to Puck's computer and began connecting the device in his typical fashion—without asking.

"What does your friend think he's doing?" Puck whispered to Jasper.

Jasper shrugged and said, "It's what he does."

"Now, do you trust him?" Nula asked.

"More or less," Jasper said, and stood back to watch the Doctor work.

Puck stood over the Doctor's shoulder, watching him butcher his computer and rig the device to the computer's circuitry. Every time Puck would protest or ask a question, the Doctor would shush him. The Doctor left the device attached to the computer, and then typed on keyboard like a madman. Nula stood near Jasper, but with a depressed look on her face.

"Now, are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"More or less, for having doubt cast a shadow across my beliefs," she said. She removed the necklace with the charm from around her neck and placed it in Jasper's hand. She closed his fingers around the triangular charm and said, "I'm done."

"And, so am I!" The Doctor announced, and threw his hands into the air.

"Doctor, what did you do?" Jasper asked him like a mom questioning a guilty child.

"The three satellites are positioned in geosynchronous orbit around the sun, conveniently beyond Jydu's orbit. I used the teleport to swap the TARDIS and the satellite that the telescope was pointed at. Then, I adjusted the strength of their tractor beams: One is too weak, one is too strong, and the other is just right. Assuming my calculations are correct, one should be stuck in the center, while the other two pull it and any debris out of the way of the planet's path."

"And, if your calculations are wrong?" Nula asked.

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

By the time everyone followed the Doctor back to the field with the flowers and the bed, the sun and moons had set and the stars began lighting up the night sky.

Puck and Nula laid sideways across the bed, the better to stargaze. The Doctor wedged his way between the two. Jasper thought about the bed filled with dust mites and their excrement, and he didn't even want to begin to think of what other kinds of critters might have crawled their way into that bed while they were away. Instead, he stood to the side and tilted his head back to admire the stars of a distant planet.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" the Doctor said.

Puck and his wife lifted their heads and smiled awkwardly at each other over the Doctor between them.

"I'm fine," Jasper lied, as a crick started at the back of his neck. He looked up and admired the heavens above.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Nula asked.

"Of course not. Danger is always lurking around every corner," the Doctor said. "But, up there, right now, two of the satellites are dragging the other satellite and anything else they've collected out of the way. The third satellite will be trying to reposition itself, while the other two think it is a bit of debris an will be fighting to pull it with all the other stuff in the web. My hope is that it will be the only thing caught in the planet's gravitational pull tonight."

"What about the TARDIS?" Jasper asked. He hoped he wouldn't have to find another ride back to Earth. He wouldn't know where to start looking for a new ride. On the other hand, assuming the planet would be okay, he could probably manage to adjust to living on Jydu if he had to. It was less alien than other planets they stopped at on his way home.

"The Old Girl is free of the web. She will lock onto the closest thing of the greatest mass, which is Planet Jydu."

Nula sat up. "Isn't that what we were trying to avoid?" She and her husband exchanged looks of concern.

"Nah. We didn't want the planet to collide with her. She'll be fine the other way around. She'll follow the beacon and return to me."

The Doctor slid the screwdriver from his pocket and turned it on. It whirred a rhythmic humming. The crickets chirped an echo, mimicking the sounds emitting from the tool.

"Doctor," Jasper said. He looked down at the Doctor laying on the bed with his feet crossed and the sonic screwdriver clutched in both hands to his chest. He massaged his neck as he asked, "Did the brakes really get jammed? Or, were you aware of the anomaly?"

"The answer to both questions is 'very nearly'. There we were on the TARDIS, you playing Goldilocks and I about to enjoy an orangeberry jam sandwich. I love orangeberries, but only in jam form. Something nudged the TARDIS and I dropped my sandwich. Instead of a satisfying splat, I watched it fall in slow motion. Everything was in slow motion, but I could see from the console that time was progressing at its normal rate. As quick as I could, which was like pushing through a swimming pool of honey, which I have done and do not recommend, I teleported us off the TARDIS and to this field. I didn't have the time or the patience to calibrate your exact location; that's why the bed followed us. I almost teleported the wrong bed, the one without you in it."

"Huh. Thanks," Jasper said.

"Luckily, I wasn't wearing my other jacket. This one happened to still have a Sontaran remote teleportation unit in the pocket."

Together, with only the sound of the sonic screwdriver and the mimicking crickets, they waited. Jasper had seen too much not to trust the Doctor, and believed the familiar blue box would fall out of the sky, as it tends to do, and take the driver and his hitchhiker away to places unknown, and eventually one familiar place—Home.

Nula and Puck held hands above the Doctor's head. Both had a mix of emotions on their faces, like they were concerned the world could end at any moment, but glad to be with each other if it was their last moment together.

Jasper thought of Puck and Nula and the changes that have happened and will happen. He felt bad for Nula's realization about her religion. Jasper's own beliefs about religion and life in the universe shattered when he realized he awoke on that alien beach. In time, he accepted his new place in a much larger universe.

He thought of the difficult struggle ahead of Puck trying to rebuild the scientific community. On Earth, science and religion had their own battles, but nothing to the extremes of Jydu. At least Puck had some evidence of the church's wrong doing. Jasper knew this was one battle ahead the Doctor would not stick around to help him fight.

The Doctor leapt up and bounced on the bed. "Here she comes!"

Nula and Puck rolled off the bed and looked to the sky. They held each other close. At first, no one but the Doctor saw anything. Then, a fiery streak turned into a single pinpoint of light that grew wider, and then faded. The afterimage clouded their vision, but with a large _thump_ that trembled the ground, the TARDIS stood before them in all her beautiful, blue glory.

"My ride is here. Puck. Nula. It was a pleasure to meet you," the Doctor said, giving them a group hug. "Your planet is safe…for now."

Puck chuckled at the sight of the TARDIS. "I was afraid _that_ would destroy our planet?"

He stopped laughing after the Doctor opened the door and he saw how much roomier the Doctor's blue box was on the inside.

Jasper shook Puck's hand and wished him luck. He hugged Nula and told her everything would be okay. Before stepping into the TARDIS, he stopped to give Nula back her necklace. He placed it in her hand.

"I know you're frustrated, but keep the faith. Let this charm symbolize something new, like finding a common ground. I know religions are supposed to teach us lessons, but teach them to go back to telling stories. Maybe this time, they can use ones that teach people what they should be doing, not fearing what they shouldn't."

"Thank you," Nula said, and gave Jasper a peck on the cheek.

She and Puck put an arm around each other and they stepped back as the TARDIS door closed.

The Doctor stood at the console with a bottle of cleaning spray and a rag. He wiped orangeberry jam from the controls.

"For a slow-motion sandwich, it made quite a mess," he grumbled.

"Are we heading home?" Jasper asked.

"Very soon. Just a couple more stops along the way."

The End


End file.
